


It All Starts Somewhere

by ASimpleTaxi



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Angst, Depression, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASimpleTaxi/pseuds/ASimpleTaxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world comes crashing down, who will be left to pick up the pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Starts Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea how long this will run, but I’m thinking at least a dozen chapters. I’m going to try not to spoil things too far in advance, so some warnings might pop up in later chapters that weren't there in the beginning. This first part is short; it’s more of a tidbit to whet your appetite (and get my nerve up) than anything else.

Austin wasn't Ground Zero, but in the end, that really didn't matter much to the three that survived. When did where things start ever matter to the little guy, the one who could no more fix things than they could force the earth to spin back on its axis and reverse everything? It almost even didn't matter who, in their own little piece of the world, was the first to bring it in, as thinking back on it opened up all of those what-ifs and could-have-stopped-its, and it hurt too much to think about. Nothing would change, could change, from dwelling on those awful first weeks. It went without saying that the only bits of the past recalled were the good ones, the happy moments that would never, ever happen again in this newly born society.

So the trio moved on, no conscious decision made to not talk about the ones lost, or left behind. They just didn't. They moved on, as people must, making the best of things and joining efforts with those they met along the way to rebuild. They learned new skills to replace the now-useless old ones, and tried their best to fill in the holes the lost left behind with what they had in each other. They moved on, and eventually found happiness, and peace.

But that’s not this story.


End file.
